Spring and Winter
by Raose
Summary: Sometimes moving forward is a thing we cannot accept. Somedays we get lost between spring and winter. And Somedays the reason traffic stops is because a heart is lost in a world all encompassing pain.


AN: I don't own YuGiOh!

Flowers are in bloom, beautiful roses, tulips, daisies, sunflowers, they're all there. They seem to glow with the midmorning sun beating down on their delicate petals of varying colors. Trees, bushes, grass; they all glow vibrant and green. They call to the soul, willing one to forget about the rigors of life. The colors join together to form a beautiful painting of eternal bliss.

Birds cheer happily from their perches as small children run around happily. I can see the bees buzzing by on their daily chores, following and flying among the butterflies. There are the young teenagers so in love that they will dare a spring shower to interrupt their carefully planned picnics walking along hand in hand.

Everything seems to scream Spring, even the traffic signals. They flash between the red, green, and yellow in a continuous cycle. Red for the roses, green for the grass, and yellow for the sun, all combine to form Spring. It's a never-ending cycle of Spring seen daily as one sits through traffic.

Windows all have flowers painted on them to entice customers to visit. Young boys walk by them, disappear for a few long moments and walk out, large bouquets in hand as they wander off on an attempt to woo some young lady. Girls giggle as they look in at the flowers and contemplate asking their loved ones to buy them a single flower, most to shy to even try, but the dream is nice.

Even fathers walk into the stores and buy a few bouquets, one large one for their wife and a few smaller ones for their little girls. And everyone seems to have a song on their mind. Some of them will whistle a few notes here and there while the bolder ones will belt out the entire chorus on their way down the street.

Despite the warm image clouding my mind, willing me to join the colors and let go of the harsh circle of reality, it is Winter. The cold air floats in my open window and chills my bones. The traffic light I've been gazing at for the last hour seems to know its Winter as well, as its light is slightly covered with tiny icicles.

I have been sitting in my car listening to the cars pass me by, a long line of cars waiting to go on with their lives. Life is as it should be I should go forth and join the cars continuing their trip through traffic, but I can't. The reason has been standing directly before my car, smiling, laughing, and talking about all that is good. It's a wonderful family that seems content to stay there in front of my car; just standing before me to prevent any progress on my part.

I can hear cars go around my stopped car and honk their horns and shout out random profanities. They aim all their anger at me, and none at the family, but I can't blame them. This family standing before me is the embodiment of Spring, the time of rebirth and good cheer. I wouldn't shout at them either, I never could.

I can only stare and marvel at the warm spring air that seems to flow about them, wind whistling through their light spring clothing. I wish I could join them in that paradise, those who I can never reach: my grandfather, my father, my mother, and Him; my other half. I've got my whole world standing before me and I'm so afraid that if I let my foot off the brake I'll destroy the happiness they give. I slowly put my car in park and removed my foot from the brake, holding my breath, and turn off the car.

I let out a soft sigh of relief when they're still there, still smiling and talking at the front of my car. People have to cross the street, so they walk carefully around the chattering family. They can tell when a group is to be left alone, and I appreciate it. I don't want my family to leave, I love watching them there together.

"Scuse me sir, something wrong with your car," a kindly old police officer asked through the open window. I turn to look at him, a slightly annoyed and hurt feeling flashed through me but I ignored them both.

"No sir, I'm just waiting for the family to move, when they go I'll gladly continue onward." I reply, a forced smile covering my face. I watch the officer look to the front where the family stands alone in front of my car and then he turns his attention back to me. He's got a sad and confused look as he nods at the space before my car.

"Ain't no one there, sir. Perhaps you'd best start your car and drive on home," the officer said. I looked to the front and there they stood, all of them laughing and happy. I looked back at the officer and forced a smile as I slowly restarted my car and rolled up the window. I then turned the car off and went back to watching the family.

They looked content even as the officer started to knock on my window. I ignored him until he went to open the door. I locked them and then turned back to see my other half turn and wave at someone I couldn't see. I grinned and leaned against my steering wheel, losing myself in their Spring.

I soon spotted the person my other half had waved to, it was Him. I was envious of Him as I saw his other half laughing at his side. Our counterparts hadn't gotten along, not once in all the time I'd known them, but somehow after mine died, his changed. He seemed sadder, even a little lost, but at least he was alive to feel those things. I miss my other half so much, and everyone else, they all left though.

I turn back to the people before me and slowly let my eyes drift shut, memorizing their every detail, the smiles, the hair, the feeling of Spring they brought with them. My eyes drift shut as I hear them, the people I once hated, and befriended, calling my name. They're trying to bring me back to the Winter that I live in but I don't want to stay. I want Spring.

A sudden burst of cold air drags me from my sleep and I turn to glare at Him. He pulls me from the car, shoves me in the back seat as his other climbs in the passenger seat and then gets in behind the wheel. I try to protest, but I can't get my voice to work. The light shifts to green and there goes my Spring. I look back as he races through the light and on down the street. They're gone and all I can do is cry silently. They're both trying to ask why, why I sat there for over an hour at the same light, staring at a blank spot before my eyes. I have no explanation.


End file.
